


Announcement

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 1 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Brother Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:Siblings to strangers
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828579
Kudos: 12
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandashorts (Lollipop_Panda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



Akiteru was seriously starting to get worried. It had been a good five minutes since the announcement but his baby brother was still gaping widely at them. Saeko had been trying hard not to say anything and let Kei process the information in his own time, but as the seconds, minutes passed, she began tapping her foot and pinching her lips. She glanced at him, an eyebrow arched in an easy, silent question and he shrugged.

The sound of a chair falling made them both turn their heads towards the noise. Kei, in his haste to get up had knocked it over.

_“NO !”_

Taken aback by his vehement tone, Akiteru flinched and Saeko, ever the knight in shining armour, looked about ready to tear his brother a new one. He could only barely grab her wrist before it was too late and shook his head when she checked on him.

It really wasn’t like his brother to react like that, and he noticed the wide look, like he was not really there.

He approached cautiously, step by tentative step and waved his hand in front of Kei’s face. Eventually, his gaze focused on him and now, he looked heart-broken.

_Oh no._

Akiteru was immensely weak to his brother on a good day, but a teary-eyed Kei was on a whole other level. Protectiveness kicked in almost immediately and he had to force himself to see the situation in a non big brotherly way. Objectively, he really couldn’t see what had caused such an extreme reaction.

“What’s wrong, Kei ? Did something happen with Tadashi ?”

Apparently only now realising the expression he had, Kei just closed his eyes, shook his head and breathed deeply before facing him again, betrayal visible.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask your new brother ?”

Akiteru paused, momentarily lost before lightening struck.

Wait. Was Kei jealous ?

He fought hard for his expression not to betray his profound joy and amusement but he could tell that it wasn’t working. Fortunately for him, his brother was desperately avoiding his gaze.

“A more expressive one, like you’ve always wanted. An utter and complete _idiot_ but to each their own I guess. Have fun trying to have any kind of deep talk. But I guess it won’t matter, you could still bond over volley uh. I didn’t think you were that kind of person. Replacing your own blood. Don’t worry, I’m going to university soon, I’ll be out of your hair-”

“Kei ! Come on, you know that’s not even remotely what I meant or what I want. Saeko and I getting married and me taking her name has nothing to do with our brotherly bond !”

The high school student huffed, unconvinced.

“Kei, how can you not see ? You’re not losing me as a brother, you’re gaining one !”

A devastated look of pure horror met his.

_“Oh my GOD.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
